The Feeling
by hohoemihoshi
Summary: While at his brother's basketball game, Sora runs into a student from a different school.  Will this chance meeting turn into something more?  RikuxSora, SoraxKairi, other pairings.


**The Feeling**

**Rating**: E+10 for crude humor? I dunno.

**Warnings: **This fan fiction is going to be yaoi. That means that there are going to be boys molesting/kissing/doing/interactinginothersexualways with other boys. And I will enjoy it. :D If you won't, then don't read it, jeeze. Dx Not hard people. So no flames. I would not appreciate them. D:

**Pairings:** Mostly RikuxSora. Some SoraxKairi. CloudxLeon. Possible AxelxRoxas later on. Side parings to be expected. :D

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. That pleasure goes to Disney and Square Enix. Dx

**Chapter One**

The buzzer sounded again and both teams made their way to the center of the court. Twilight Town had lost again. It was the third time this season, this time it was verses Destiny Islands. One of the spectators, a student who attended Twilight High School, sighed as he looked back at the final score above the teams' heads. 58-60. They had been so _close_ that time. Looking around at his feet, he gathered up both his and his new girlfriend's jackets, leaving behind his half-finished cup of watered down soda and an empty popcorn bag.

"C'mon, Kairi, let's go congratulate Roxas on a good game…" He said in an exasperated tone. He knew his brother wasn't going to be in the best of moods the rest of the night.

The brunette boy pulled his jacket on over his red and navy shirt. Thin fingers patted over loose-fitting jeans, making sure that the cell phone and wallet were still secure in the deep pockets. His cerulean eyes shone as they looked up from the steps of the gymnasium bleacher seats and onto the floor of the court. The teen put a hand to the back of his head, scratching his neck slightly as his gaze rested on an upset looking blonde.

"Hey, Rox!" He called as he crossed the bare wooden floor.

Kairi was following close behind him with her hand loosely clasped in his. She used her other hand to tuck a stray lock of deep burgundy hair behind her ear. Her indigo eyes lit up as she smiled at the blonde in front of her.

"Good game, Roxas." She smiled to the other. "That lay up in the third quarter was great."

Her compliments were met with an angry snort as said blonde pushed past the two, tossing a towel over his shoulder.

Roxas was never one to accept defeat and Sora knew this all too well. There had been more then one occasion when Roxas showed his difficult side. One time in particular was last Christmas when their older brother, Cloud had come home to visit the family. Sora was overjoyed to see his brother again since he had left for college. The campus wasn't too far from home, but far enough to be too much of a hassle to make the commute everyday. Though, what Sora couldn't understand was why he couldn't visit on the weekends. He had a feeling it had to do with this Leon person who called every time Cloud came to visit. The blonde would never answer his phone; instead, he would let it go to voicemail anytime he had an incoming call while he was home. Something Sora thought to be very suspicious. He wasn't the only one. Roxas wanted answers as well. And he would do anything he had to in order to get those answers.

The entire week the oldest of the three had been home for winter break, Roxas had been trying to find ways to get his hands on the little black phone. One after the other, his plans had failed. Again, and again, and again, his attempts had been foiled. That was until one night after Cloud had gone to sleep on the sleeper-sofa in the living room. Roxas was on his way to the restroom when a slight buzzing sound caught his attention. The little jewel of a device had fallen from his brother's hand and onto the soft carpet.

A more sinister smirk had never been seen on the sneaky blonde when he wormed his way under the coffee table and in front of his brother's sleeping face. His blue eyes shone in the dim light from the vibrating cell as he crawled back out of the room the same way he had entered. Now, Sora wasn't sure what happened at this point in the story. He was never able to get his brother to tell him what he heard exactly, only that what he heard was not meant for the ears of children, or anyone for that matter. Who knew Cloud was the type that liked the dirty talk? Even after that scarring event, Roxas was still determined as ever to get what he wanted. And what he wanted tonight was to win at least **one** game this season.

"Aww, come on, Rox, it ain't that bad. The score was really close this time!" Sora followed after his brother to the locker rooms leaving Kairi to chat with some of the other girls about the game and other things.

By this time, the boys from either school were putting grabbing their duffel bags of extra clothes from the lockers and tile floor to make their way home. A mix of white, blue, red, and gold blurred into one as the opposing teams meshed together in a jumbled mess of sweat and small talk. The Destiny Islands colors being the blue and white while Twilight Town had red and gold jerseys.

The brunette pushed past players ignoring any glares he may have gotten after accidentally shoving one or two boys to keep up with Roxas.

"You know," Roxas turned to face his younger brother while tossing his monogrammed bag over his shoulder. "I bet we would have won if that stupid coach would put me in more often. I swear, the guy's got a grudge against me. Ever since I beat him in that struggle match, he hasn't let me play half as much as I should. He was the one that challenged _me_! He must be crazy. Some kind of derangement or somethin'. I mean, what kind of grown man picks a fight with a 16 year old high scho-"

"Mr. Hikari!" A proud voice called from behind just as Roxas put his hand on the door handles, interrupting his rambles.

The blonde let out a low groan as he forced a smile onto his face and turned to the rather gaudily dressed man. "Heeeeey, Mr. Setzer. Good game, huh?"

"Well," the silver haired male began, "I think it would have been a better one if all of the players put in the effort they could. Now, I'm not saying you're not trying; you just seemed to be… lacking. Is all I'm trying to say." A sly look had made its way onto his features when he looked back down to see Roxas' flustered expression. That expression quickly melted though from flustered to plain pissed off. Setzer's look changed with Roxas' from a slight smile to a full blown smirk. Sora was starting to see where Roxas was coming from when he talked about his coach being a little off. Just as the blonde opened his mouth to combat the criticism, he was cut off.

"Uh… I'm gonna go find Kairi now, meet me in a few minutes, kay Rox?" Sora waved as he turned back to the large doors behind him. He didn't want to be there if his brother decided to assault his coach in front of the school's basketball team.

The boy's gaze lingered on the two who were now arguing loudly over Roxas' playing ability. Still looking back, he leaned into the door pushing it open with his back and into the face of one of the players. The other boy's loud howl pulled Sora's attention back to where he was going.

"Wha-? Oh, oh my god, I'm so sorry!" He cried in distress. "Are you okay?!" Sora rushed to the taller boy's side to aid him.

The boy was a student from Destiny Islands, one of the players for their basketball team. He had long silver, almost white, hair, pulled into a low ponytail. The hours of practice showed on his body, his arms were a lot more muscular then any of the other boys on either team, along with his calves. The back of his jersey read 'Yami' just above the number twenty seven. Something Sora had noticed while he was crouching next to him babbling incoherently in an attempt to help the injured player. "Should I get you some ice or something from the snack stand!? Oh jeez, I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going an-" He was silenced when he felt a hand land on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine," said the teen as he stood up straight. "Just fine." A small smile appeared on his face as he looked down at Sora. By that point, the brunette had been close to tears, thinking he had just broken a complete stranger's nose.

Sora had been completely mesmerized as he looked at the older teen. His eyes were a deep mix of aqua and sea green and his face was perfectly constructed. Maybe it was just the tears welling up in the corners of the boy's eyes that made this person in front of him look incredibly breathtaking, or just the way the florescent lights shown on his oddly colored hair. Yeah, that had to be it. There was no way any guy would look beautiful in Sora's eyes. Kairi was beautiful. Not strange men he met at his brother's basketball games. "…Okay." Was all that Sora said before the green eyed boy was gone. The sound of the locker room doors snapped him out of his thoughts and the tingling sensation left on his arm was gone when Roxas placed his own hand there.

"Wow, Sora." Roxas laughed at his younger sibling. "That was great. Awesome job, really. The way you handled that was just… Priceless really." The blonde lifted a finger to his eye to wipe away a pretend tear. "Next time you come to one of my games, try not to foul any more of the players, okay?" Sora frowned a bit and gave his brother a weak shove to the arm.

"Shuddup." Sora grumbled. "Let's just find Kairi and go home, alright? I don't feel like dealing with jokes now."

"Yeah, sure. Let's get your little girlie home before it passes her bed time. Same for you, don't you gotta be in bed by nine?"

"Wha?" Sora's face contorted as he looked over to his brother in confusion.

"Well, babies gotta be in bed early don't they?"

"Who you callin a baby?!"

"Oh please, Sora, I saw how close you were to crying. Were you that embarrassed?"

A blush crept across the shorter brunette's face again as he looked away. "I wasn't crying. I was just frustrated that I couldn't do anything to help the poor guy."

"Yeahhh, okay."

The two of them walked in silence for a few moments as they crossed the gymnasium looking for the red head.

"Hey, Rox…" Sora spoke slowly, "you saw the guy I hit, right?"

"Hmm?" Roxas looked sideways at his brother. "Yeah, why?"

"You know him?"

"Riku Yami? Yeah, I know him. He's one of the best players in the district. Why?"

Before Sora had a chance to reply, Roxas pointed out Kairi talking to a brown haired girl. She was one of Kairi's better friends, even though she was a grade below the three friends. Sora, Kairi, and Roxas being sophomores while she was still a freshman. Selphie was her name. The two girls waved to the pair before making their way over.

"Who's hungry? I know I am." Selphie noted as she bounded up to the two boys, smiling brightly at either.

The blonde looked over to his brother and shrugged. "I've got some munny on me, if you don't mind going with us."

Sora looked at Roxas then to Selphie. The brunette girl's eyes pleading with everything she was worth.

"Yeah." Sora sighed. "I guess I can go for some McDonald's or something." He smiled at Selphie as clapped her hands together before turning to link arms with Kairi and chatter away happily.

Roxas chuckled at the younger girl before walking in step with Sora. "So what was that about Riku Yami?"

The shorter of the boys jumped just slightly at the name before looking away again. "Oh, uh. Nothing. Just wondering who he was is all…"

"Alright." Roxas replied shortly.

Riku Yami. That wasn't a name Sora was soon to forget.

**A/N: **Chapter one: Complete. 8D R&R, yes?


End file.
